The Lonely One
by x-WiccanGoddess-x
Summary: Kagome has somehow lost her memories.. Sesshoumaru has a different look and name? Inuyasha actually getting along with his brother and he is mated to who? AU RR Flames welcome. I suck at summaries.
1. The Lonely One

Hello Everyone. Okay, I must ask you all who have read this to please re-review. It will be good I promise. I also have this on fp but it will be a lil different. I really hope you guys like this because the beginning is based on reality, names have been changed of course. Just to let you know lol. I won't say who or what part but I will leave that to you guys to decide.. Loves...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It is just a story.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Young Girl  
**  
She was around 20 years of age. She was so lonely for a girl her age. She just wished that she had someone around. Someone to talk to and hand with. Someone she can relate to and for them to know how it feels to have no father. Having no father bites the dust. For a girl to have no father and just a mother that is never around is a pain. They make fun of her and call her names. She just sits there quietly, waiting for them to stop or for the world to open up and swallow her. 

**This is her story.**

It all started when her mother got married to her father. They thought it would last and they thought they would be happy. Well thats what you get for taking it all for granted. About a year and a half after their marriage they found out that she was pregnant. She was so happy to be able to have a child. She was hoping for a little boy. Her husband was also hoping for a little boy.

Over a small amount of time the wife found out that her husband was abusive. Things got worse as she grew more and more round with child. One day Lae went to the doctor to get her ultrasound done to see what sex the child would be.

They got the best news that day. They found out that their child would be a boy. They couldn't wait for him to be born. He would be loved and cherished. A boy to carry on the family name. Jerod couldn't wait for his son to be born. He would teach him to trow a baseball and play football with him and teach him all about 'guy' stuff.

One afternoon Lae came into the livingroom to find Jerod drinking beer again, and not just one or two, no less then six. She said that he shouldn't be doing that. She noticed that he started to drink more and more, so that basically he was drunk every hour of the day.

He would drink so much he would pass out and then when he woke up the first thing he would do is grab another beer. It got so bad that once he picked her up and threw her across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thud. She put her hand up to her head and felt around. When she pulled her hand back she found blood staining her fingers.

She couldn't believe what he did. She got up and yelled at him for hurting her. He thought she was making to much noise so he took an unopened beer can and chucked it at her head, hitting its mark. She got so pissed she walked over to him and punched him square in the jaw.

She smirked at the satisfying sound of bone breaking. She had just broken his jaw. She then packed a few things and drove away. She went to her mothers house and stayed there for awhile to wait things out.

He eventually came by to apologize for what he has done to her, and begging for her to forgive him and go back to him. She, being in love with him and thinking he will change, went back to him. Only to have him change his ways for a few months and then get back to the old ways of drinking and hitting.

Well Lae put up with this for the childs sake. Their son should have a father around to do stuff with. She hoped their son would change him to the man he used to be. She could hope and pray.

Then came the day where she got up to use the bathroom and instead of going, her water broke. She couldn't believe it. Her son would be here today! She was so happy. She waddled over to Jerod and woke him up saying his son would be born.

They were both happy that they would be parents of a wonderful, happy, bouncing baby boy. They got into their car and drove to the hospital, the whole way the contractions getting worse. The baby would be here soon. They pulled into the ER and got out. ( I won't gross you out with the details)

Well they were in the delivery room and the baby was almost all the way out. The doctor and everyone else got a big suprise when instead of a boy being born, there was a girl in his place. Jerod and Lae were a little disappointed but oh well, it was a child. Now to think of a name for her. Jerod, was actually a little more then disappointed. They decided to name the child, Melony.

Shortly after that Jerod got really bad about his drinking. So Lae left Jerod and moved in with her parents. Time flew by and as Melony grew, she grew lonely. Wanting attention from her mother and wishing for a father. It was time for her to go to school.

The students all found out that she was fatherless. They called her names and picked on her. As she grew older she started fighting back and lost all emotion. They called her mother her grandmother and they called her names just because she was different. She liked being alone and quiet.

As the years passed she became more reserved and less likely to talk to anyone. She got in with the wrong crouds and started doing drugs and drinking alcohol. She did this for years and years. Eventually someone helped her.

Her only friend in the world. It was her cousin, Lily. Lily and Melony were as good as sisters. They did everything together. They cooked, cleaned, talked, walked, did everything sisters would. Acted like sisters and loved eachother like sisters.

When Melony turned 16 she moved away. She missed her 'sis' so much she didn't know what to do without her. So she did the only thing that made her happy. Read books and take long walks. Well one night she felt so alone and just so depressed she went out into the night and took a long walk.

She was walking down one of the long dirt roads she lived on and had her hands in her pockets. When all of a sudden she got this feeling she was being watched. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. She did the only thing she could think of and ran home.

She stumbled into her room and fell on her bed. She then looked around because she still felt watched. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She crawled into bed and shut off the lights. She then fell into a frightful sleep. She dreampt of stalkers and murderers.

**2 years later  
**  
" So you still feel like you are being watched, sis?" asked Lily.

" Yes I do, and its starting to freak ma out." Melony said.

" I bet it is, but you know what. I think you should come and live with me in New York."

" Aww, Lily. I would love to. I have my savings and everything so I will buy a plane ticket and be there in 3 days. Is that ok?"

" Yeah, sure."

" Okay, well let me go talk to ma, and I will see you then sis."

" Okays, loves ya."

" You to."

They both hung up the phone and Melony went downstairs to talk to her mother and tell her that they could go to New York. She went into the kitchen were her mother was sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette, and waiting for supper to be done.

She told her mother of her plans and Lae figured it would be better then where they were now, so she said its about time for change anyway. They packed up everything they could carry and set it in the living room. All ready to go.

The three days have passed and in that time they has sold the house they had lived in for year and sold or gave away whatever else was left. Finally they had made it, they were landing in New York. They come out of the terrminal and was found by Lily. They did what any normal family would do if they missed each other.

They hugged and cried and couldn't believe they were together again. All the lovey dovey stuff was done and over with in a coulple of days. Lily and Melony were back to being sisters again and loving it. But still Melony was lonely.

Melony went for a walk in the streets of New York City. She still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed, like whoever had been following her all along had followed her here and it scared her. When all of a sudden there was a noise behind her she turned to see what the noise was and all she saw was a black hooded figure before everything went dark and she passed out.

* * *

Well everyone I hope you liked it. It will be all for now. Please let me know what you think. Be kind. This is important to me. Thank you all. Review this story please. Flames are welcome. 

GoldenEyedGirl

Ja Ne


	2. The Hunted

Hello everyone, I am back and really hope you enjoyed that chapter. I didn't get many reviews :(... can you say bad people!! bad, bad, bad. You all suck! JK... but anyway here is the second chapter.. hopes you like.. don't forget to review...

**Thanks go to:  
**  
**LadyHawk53**: Thanks Mom!!.. thats right people... she is MY mom lol... love you too!

**AceHunter**: Thanks. ttyl

**x Hybrid Angel x:** Thanks! I did.. hope you liked it!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Chapter Two: The Hunted  
**  
She woke up in a dark room, decorated in blacks, silvers, and reds. She didn't know what to think of it all but couldn't make a noise because of the gag in her mouth. She then started to struggle and try to get free, but found it useless. She couldn't move very much or easily. Her hands were bound and so were her legs. Panic finally set in and Melony started struggling harder then before, making her wrists burn and bruise. Before long they started to bleed. Finally she gave up and rested her poor abused arms._ "Why me?" _She thought.

She opened her eyes when she felt the pain subside a bit. She looked around her surroundings trying to find something to undo her ropes, but to no use. There was nothing there to help her. The only things in the room were a nightstand, bed and dresser. Then it caught her eye, there was a phone on the dresser. She tried to sit up and get to the phone but couldn't. It was like she had no strength at all, she searched to see if there was a clock or something. Mom and Lily would come and look for her if it was too late. They would be worried out of their mind. It was so dark in the room she couldn't see anything in the room other then the bed, stand and dresser.

Dark curtains hung over the windows so that no light shown into the room. So she couldn't tell what time it was by looking out of the window. She stoped struggling once more and listened and waited. She heard a faint noise on the other side of what looked like a door. She strained her ears to try to hear what was going on. She tried to move again but the more she tried the more it hurt and she bled. She tried to get up and hide, she just knew that they would be here soon. She had an idea of why she was here, but her family has no money and wouldn't be able to pay the randsom. Just then there was a key inserted into the lock on the door and a audible click.

The door swung open revealing the shadow of a man it seems, he steped into the room and fliped a switch, turning on a lap. He looked to be in his early to middle twenties. She then got a better look at her captor. He was absolutely georgous. He had extra long black hair, and his eyes were such a light color of blue they looked almost white. His eyes were so alluring they captivated you instantly. His lips looked as hard has stone but yet they looked as soft and smooth as silk. He had well defined features. His skin looked as white as newly fallen snow. He had broad shoulders, narrow hips and long legs. She looked up into his eyes once more and was staring into the deepest regions of them.

**_His POV_**

She is so beautiful. I will finally get to talk to her and tell her about her past, and this will all be over and I will finally be normal again. I have waited for this moment for a long time. I wonder if she would let me touch her long, beautiful brown hair? What in the hell am I thinking? She knows I kidnapped her. Her eyes are so brown they are almost black. I wonder what she would look like in her true form? Her eyes look as though they are staring right into your very soul. Her lips are perfectly kissable and a pretty pink. Her skin is like white silk, so touchable. He moved close to her and noticed she flinched when he moved.

' _I need to calm her down, get her to trust me. I mean I know I kidnaped her and all but she is important. I need her to believe me when I say I won't hurt her_.'

" Melony, I have waited for you for a long time, I need your help. And only you can do it, this task that is before you." he stated. " I won't hurt you, you know. You are far too important for that."

Mumbles and other gurgling sounds could be heard from the delicate, pale throat of the woman beside him. He had forgotten about the gag. He moved closer to her, she tried to move back but the ropes wouldn't let her move very far. Maybe an inch or so she moved before he finally got to her. He reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her, and unbound her hands and feet. She then took the gag out and took a deep breath. He was ready to grab her mouth in case she screamed. She looked at his hands and then took another breath and whipsered two words.

" Why me?"

" You have a special gift. You know deep down that I speak the truth."

" Yeah, right. Being miserable, being an outcast and being alone, or is it my unique ability to push everyone away from me?" she said slowly.

**Normal POV**

Those words, so rarely spoken from her mouth. She rarely talked. He was lucky that she said those two words, let alone that whole sentence. She stood and walked around the room. She stretched her legs and avoiding this man. She did not look at him either, because she felt if she did, that he would mesmorize her with his beautiful icy blue eyes. She would glance at him and then look to the floor once more. Their eyes barely met, he couldn't take it much more and said...

" Why won't you look at me? I promise you that I will not harm you in any way. You are too important to me to hurt you, and I couldn't if I tried either." he said honestly.

She looked up at him and then down at her feet and told him that she didn't feel very comfortable, then asked how long she had been there, and he answered her with gusto, Almost a day!

" Almost a day!? Oh my god! My mother and Lily will be so worried about me." she exclaimed.

" There is a phone if you wish to call her, and tell them that you are just fine and if they ask where you are, you should just tell them that you are at a friends house. I promise I will explain everything fully later on." he told her.

" Um, yeah, sure." she said, for some odd reason she felt she could trust him.

" It is right over there." he said pointing to it.

" Yeah I know I spoted it earlier. Thanks."

" You must have good eyesight then."

" Yeah I guess."

She walked over to the phone and picked it up. It looked like a small cellphone. She dailed the number she knew by heart and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. Finally someone answered the phone and by the sound of the voice, they were worried.

" Hiya, Lily. Yes, I am fine, sorry I worried both you and mother... Just at a friends house... soon... Don't worry... I will call you if I need you... Love you too... Yeah sure, put her on... Hiya mother... No I am fine... I don't need you to call the cops... yeah I understand mother... I am eighteen you know... Okay... love you too... bye." she hung up the phone.

" So, what is your name to begin with, you already know mine."

" Dominic, is what I am called." he said smiling at her. Showing off white, perfect teeth.

**_Melony's POV_**

'_ Is it just me or were they ( his teeth) a little too pointed to be normal?'_ she asked herself_. ' Nah, thats impossible_.'

" So what exactly do you want with me? Why did you bring me here? I mean you kidnap me, bring me here, tie me up, untie me, let me call home and now stand there staring at me. You said you would explain to me what is going on." she finished crossing her arms over her ample boosom.

' _For some reason he makes me actually want to talk!_' she thought.

" I will explain everything to you. Let us have a seat and I will explain. I promise I will do nothing bad to you what so ever but first, are you hungry or thirsty?"

They both sat on the bed at either end of it. Far apart as they could without falling off of the bed. At first they both just sat there, staring at the floor or walls. Neither one knowing what to say or do next. Finally Melony broke the silence.

" No I am fine and I think it would be best if you started from the beginning."

" Yes, I suppose you would be correct. Okay, here goes."

**_Dominic's POV_**

' It all started about three years ago. Yes, I was the one that always followed you, because you see, you have magic inside of you. You are the only one that can help us defeat 'The Hunter' for we are 'The Hunted'.

**FLASHBACK**

There was a man that stood on top of a hill at dawn. Waiting for the sun to come up completely. He was planning and ploting. He needed to find a way to destroy those monsters as he called them. They were abominations, not meant to be here. They shouldn't have been here on Earth in the first place.

' _I need to get rid of them, every last one of them. They are pure evil. They have been known as 'The Hunted' for thousands of years, and I, 'The Hunter' will kill every last one of them, they are the walking damned. They do not deserve to live. They are the Vampires_.' the man thought darkly.

" Vampires!" Melony explaimed. " They do not exist. They aren't real, its only a legend, started to scare teenagers so they wouldn't go out alone at night. Sorry I didn't let you finsih, please continue."

" You will believe by the time I am finished here. There is proof, but that is for later."

**Back to the story  
**  
" I will hunt the pure bloods first, then, I will go after the ones that were turned. After, I will go for anyone who is willing to help out the Vampires. They are dangerous creatures, who shouldn't be aloud to live, to breathe, to eat off of the living." the man said into the horizon.

The man then turned and started walking back down the hill, where he had left his vehicle. Returning to the car, parked somewhere where nobody would see it. Looking back at the horizon, the man lifted his face to the early morning light and breathed a sigh of relief, for the Vampires were not able to come into the light without being badly hurt and/or they would not risk the possiblity of death.

' _If any of those damn beasts should ever reproduce, I will kill them all. I will have more work on my hands and then it will finally be over_.'

**_Back into the present with Dominic and Melony  
_**  
" The hunter has a big secret only a select few know of. He himself is a Vampire, but that of a special kind. He is a pure blood, but thats not the special part. The sun or light have no effect on him at all. He hates every single Vampire out there. He believes his kind should never have been 'born'. He even married and had a child, then he went crazy because his wife left him and vowed to take revenge, but here is the catch. His only child, his daughter is a special kind of Vampire."

**END FLASHBACK**

" What do you mean? You just can't leave it at that. I want to know more, this is actually getting interesting."

" Alright, but it is kind of shocking. The rest of the story I mean."

" Okay."

" His daughter is half Vampire, half Demon. Her mother is a demoness and witch. So the daughter has the strength of both sides, plus the ability to use magick. She does not yet thirst for the taste of blood because she hasn't been biten by another Vampire yet. Once this happens her Vampire side will come to life, but in order for her Demon side to come out, is another story. I have no idea how to get that out. Once those powers come to life in her, she will be able to save us all or have the power to destroy us all and side with her father, killing ever single one, including her father and herself."

" Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Melony asked getting a bad feeling something was going to be said that will change her life.

" Well, young one. The hunters' name is Jerod, his wifes' name is Lae and his daughter, his daughters' name is Melony. You are his daughter. If you do not believe me, we can always go talk to your mother. It is about time she told you the truth about who you really are." Dominic stated.

" Is Dominic your real name then?"

" No. " was all he would say.

**_Normal POV  
_**  
They took Melony back to her house, where her mother and cousin were both waiting for her. All together there were two males and two females. Dominic and his brother Eric. Herself and Cadee, Eric's wife. Dominic said that he had never been married and that he is nine hundred and sixty seven years of age ( holds his age well, doesn't he? lmao). Eric has been married once and he is seven hundred and fourty eight ( holds his age well too!) but he looks about twenty.

Cadee on the other hand is only five hundred and two. She has been a vampire for four hundred and eighty four years, Eric bit her when she was eighteen, so she still looks eighteen. Dominic is a Demon but was bitten by a Vampire and turned, so he is both, but not pure. Eric is half Demon, half Vampire, he is a little of both and differs from Melony because she can walk in daylight and use magick.

Melony was about to open the door when her mother steped out into the darkness. Her mother was so relieved to see her daughter alright that she didn't notice the others with her. She brought her daughter into her embrace and squeezed as hard as she could. (Which is pretty hard, seeing as how she is a demoness, shhh lmao). Melony steped back and that was when Lae noticed the strange people with her daughter.

" Hello Lady Lae, it is nice to see you again."

" I haven't been called that in a long while. Thank you for using that name. Come in, all of you and let me explain to Melony."

They all went inside and settled themselves in the front room. Melony turned to Lily and asked her if she knew all along and Lily told her no, that Lae just told her moments before they got there. Melony asked her if she was really her cousin and she said no. Lae got her daughter a drink of water and sat down to tell her daughter everything that she had been keeping from her.

" Melony, love. There is alot you don't know. I AM your mother, that doesn't change, but your father isn't dead, he is the hunter that tracts the people you see in front and beside you. He is a monster, he was getting tired of life and joined the army. When he came home, he keep getting these nightmares about his brethren( I dunno how to spell it, but it is those of the same kind, those he thinks of as brothers) attaking him just for the fun of it. When one day it did happen. His only brother attaked him to get to you, and Jerod killed him. He has never once said your name or told you he loved you because if it wasn't for you and me, his brother would still be alive. Yes, I know its wrong but that is the way he feels. Jerod isn't his real name, just as Lae isn't mine and Melony isn't yours."

" Mother, if my name isn't Melony and yours isn't Lae, what are they? And why have I been living a lie? Why didn't you tell me sooner and what the hell am I?"

" Love, that is why you have always felt you never belonged, because you don't. I haven't told you because I wanted to keep you safe. He is still out there, slautering his kind. He will come after you, one day. Your name is Kaiya and mine is Bayle (Pronounced Bay-Lee).Your father was called Kiyoshi. Your name means Forgiveness, mine means Beautiful and your father's is Quiet, and that he is. Sweetie, you are a InuYoukai/Vampire/Witch. That is what you are."

" I am an Inu what?"

" You are a dog demon/Vampire/Witch." said Donminic.

" And how would you know that?"

" Because I am one."

" What is your real name, if its not Dominic?"

" It is..."

**Descriptions**

**Melony**: Half Demon/Witch, Half Light Vampire

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Weight: 135 lbs

Hair color: Brown ( Human form) Demon form is not known yet.  
Eye color: Brown ( Human form) Demon forn is not known yet.

Dominic: Full Demon turned Vampire.  
Age: 967 ( looks to be about 23 no more then 25)  
Height: 6'5

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Black, past his butt ( Human form) Demon form is not yet known.  
Eye color: Ice Blue ( Human form) Demon form is not yet known.

Eric: Half Demon, Half Vampire.  
Age: 748 ( Looks anywhere from 18 to 21)  
Height: 5'10

Weight: Unknown

Hair Color: Black, middle of back ( Human form) Demon form is not yet known.  
Eye Color: Icy Gold

Cadee: Vampire Age: 500 ( looks 18)  
Height: 5'5 or 5'6

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair Color: Dark brown/black with blue streaks

Eye Color: Light Green

More discriptions later on... lemme know what you think of this chapter... thanks.. remember read and review please... loves...

Golden Eyed Girl

Ja Ne


	3. Transformation

**A/N: **

**I know it has been awhile but I am ready to update once again. I just hope it is good enough. I would like to get a few more reviews before I update but I will state now that I would like to get 5 reviews per chapter... I am not asking much. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or character pertaining to the series. I do however own Melony/Kaiya, Lae/Bayle, Jerod/Kiyoshi, Lily, and Cadee.**

**Last Chapter:**

**"I am an Inu what?"**

**"You are a dog demon/Vampire/Witch." said Donminic.**

**"And how would you know that?"**

**"Because I am one."**

**"What is your real name, if it's not Dominic?"**

**"It is..."**

**Chapter Three: ****Transformation**

"It is Sesshoumaru, and Eric is Inuyasha. Before you ask Cadee has always been Cadee." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What do you want me to call you?"

"I like my old name better, you can call me Inuyasha." Inyuasha spoke before Sesshoumaru had a chance to answer her.

"I believe she asked me that question Brother. I myself prefer Sesshoumaru." He said bowing slightly.

"Right, ok then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha it will be. Since you guys know so much about me how about you telling me a bit about yourselves?"

"That is a fair question which I would be happy to answer."

_"Sesshoumaru, is being happy? What has gotten into him? Every since he first started stalking that girl he has changed considerably. What happened to the original Ice Prince?" _Inuyasha thought.

"Sesshoumaru don't you think we should come up with a plan first? I mean our stories are important and all but it will take awhile to tell our history, and I would like to be prepared." Cadee said softly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I am sorry Melony but it would be best if we come up with a stragity before embarking on the tale of Sesshoumaru, the Great Dog Demon and Lord of the West." He couldn't help but boasting a little bit about his title.

"Oh, I see your point and I will have a few questions to ask you later."

"Sweetheart, I think we should start planning."

"You're right mom. What I think is this: I think we need to lure "Dear old Dad" out in the open. I want to meet him. I don't care what you people say. I want to know why he is doing what he is doing and I want to see him."

"Kaiya, sweetheart, that is too dangerous. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You are an untrained demon; you have no idea what he is capable of."

"That's why you all are going to train me." Kaiya said sweetly, smiling widely.

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea." Cadee piped up.

Kaiya's mother, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glared at her, while Lily just smiled slightly. Cadee raised a delicate brow and asked them what they were staring at. Bayle nodded her head in agreement and told the small group that she would train her daughter in the magickal arts and how to use her demonic powers while Sesshoumaru would train her in the ways of the Vampire. They looked at her stunned but to this she replied; she needs to be trained one way or the other. I knew this day was coming. She has to be ready when the day comes for her to meet her father.

"I agree." They all said in unison.

"First off, why don't we get some sleep, tomorrow morning I will start training you and by nightfall Sesshoumaru will train you. You will have a hard time sweetheart and it will be hard work but you must realize that this needs to be done and you have to learn as fast as you can." Bayle said standing up from her sitting posistion on the couch and walked to the stairs. "I will see you all in the morning... well I will see you when you wake. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night mom, okay guys... are you going to stay here or are you going back to your place?" Kaiya asked them nicely.

"We will be going back to our place, uh, after we have a meal." Inuyasha said shyly. He wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the last part but hey at least he was honest.

"Right well, I will see you guys tomorrow and I fogive you guys for scaring the shit out of me and kidnapping me... it was for a good reason but don't do it again." Kaiya said laughing.

They all laughed lightly as they walked out the door into the cool night air, well, all of them except Sesshoumaru who smirked a little as he turned and watched Kaiya close the door behind them. They stood there until they heard the soft click of the lock sliding into place before they even thought of moving. They started walking down the street at a leisurly pace before Inuyasha stoped right in front of Sesshoumaru, glaring up at him. Sesshoumaru then in turned raised a finely shaped eyebrow in question.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately? You completely turn to mush around that Kaiya girl. Have you finally actually fallen in love with a woman?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Inuyasha that is absolutely none of your business and by the way... I have not fallen for anyone as you so put it. I just have never come across a 'girl' as you put it, quite like Kaiya. She does captivate my curiosity. As I see it, none of my business is your concern anyway." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"Look man, I am just trying to say, about damn time you find a mate man. You know that thought has crossed even your mind, bro."

"Enough of this nonsense, I am hungry and I am sure your mate is also."

"Definately, I haven't eating all night." Cadee agreed.

"Fine but this conversastion is not over yet so do not get comfortable."

"If you say so little brother."

Things have been completely different between them every since they had become Vampires. They seem to get along a lot better now then they ever did in the past. Though I suppose it was due to the fact that they had to learn everything on their own and they found it easier to do so together, rather than seprately. See back when they were demons, they fought constantly and never agreed on anything. That was until a certain blue haired, silver eyed beauty came into the picture, then they fought over her like some randy pups. Turns out she had her way with both of them, effectivly turning them into what they are today. After she had bitten them she had just taken off and they haven't seen her since.

Inuyasha had met Cadee at a night club and before you knew it, he had turned her. Though it wasn't as shocking as it sounds. Cadee knew what he was and wanted to be with him forever. You see, she had once been on the other side, she had been known as a Hunter. She had worked under Jerod himself. He never talked about his past but you could tell something was haunting him. She couldn't tell if it was because he missed his family or just couldn't wait to be rid of them all. All she knew was that he had kept a tiny picture in his wallet. Cadee had never seen the picture personally but she did know someone who had seen it and then suddenly disappeared, but not before telling her who was in the photo. They told her that the little picture was of his precious daughter, Kaiya. He did however once speak of a family, once and only once. He was trying to drown his sorrows in booze and she just happened to be the one that was with him at the time.

Jerod was known as a cold hearted bastard but that night she saw something in him that she didn't even think he knew about. He had a warm smile on his face and told her that his daughter was the most beautiful person in the world. He said that he watched her every now and then to make sure things were going good with her. At one point, he even had the balls to bump into her by "mistake". He said that she was the most polite "stranger" he had ever had the pleasure of bumping into. He kept going on and on about how brilliant he thought she was but by the time the morning came he was back to his normal self. He never again showed that side of him but she thinks that deep down inside he does love and miss his wife and child. Of course Cadee never told Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru about all of this but now that they had met The Kiaya she decided that she would tell the girl that bit of information and then tell her mate and brother.

By the time she stoped reminicing she realized that they were at the club that they usually went to in order to feed. They had new blood in there everynight and they couldn't complain. They were never noticed and it was so easy to get their prey to follow them wherever they wanted them to go. For example, they could implant the thought that they (the prey) wanted to go to the bathroom or out in the alley for some fresh air and they would go... all they (the vamps) had to do was follow them wherever they went. After they were done they would just wipe their memory of what happened. Though in the beginning, it was rather difficult to get used to the whole blood lust thing. It does take some getting used to. Sesshoumaru was thinking about opening his own private blood bank, for himself and those in his family.

"Everyone knows the drill; don't do anything stupid because believe it or not there are still Demon/Vampire hunters in this day and age."

"We should know that by now, dick."

"Show your elder respect, little brother, or I will have to force the respect into you by force."

Inuyasha gulped and knew that the old Sesshoumaru was back and ready for action. He nodded his head and followed Sesshoumaru into the club; he was 'hungry' after all.

With Kiaya

"I wonder how they are. I am half vampire and half demon but a witch too? I don't get it. If I am a vampire then how come I don't wanna suck blood and if I am a demon how come I don't have claws and fangs and crap?"

"Honey, worry yourself not. I will train you in all you need to know." Bayle spoke from the door.

"Mom! You just scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to. I heard you talking to yourself and came to check on you. I know you have been through a lot in the past 24 hours and I just wanted to let you know that I will tell you everything I can tomorrow. You need to get some rest though because I can tell you right now that it will be a stressful day tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, don't worry about me I will be fine."

Kiaya smiled at her mother as she left the room. Her mother knew that she was a little scared. Her mother knew her so well and it scared her that she knew not her future. Her life was about to change and she wouldn't be able to change it back. She couldn't process everything at the moment and decided to go to sleep like her mother suggested. She did not see the bright green eyes that shown in her window.

With Jerod

"You did what? Why in the hell did you do that you imbicle! I told you do not interfere with my family."

"According to you, My Lord, you have no family. I just thought you would like to know that the Taisho's have found your daughter and plan to get her to agree to help their cause."

"Like hell that will happen. We will see about that." Jerod said.

5:00am with Kiaya and Bayle

"Why do I have to get up so early?"

"We have to get up early so you can have breakfast and then have a chat. I would like to explain to you everything you will learn. I want you to know that you will be shocked at a few things but you need to listen dear, keep an open mind at all times."

"Alright mom I know what you mean. I think I have had a pretty open mind so far... don't you agree?"

"You are right. Okay, let us get this party started. I will start from the beginning and if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay mom, I am ready."

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!** Came the sound from the ringing doorbell.

"Who in the hell would be here at this time of the morning?" Bayle asked while Kiaya shrugged."You want me to get it?"

"Yes, thank you dear. I will finish breakfast."

Kiaya made her way to the front door and unbolted the top and bottom bolts and then unlocked to door with the key that always stayed there unless they went out. She slowly opened the door to reveal a tall, lean muscular man. She knew she was staring but he looked just so familar. Something about him made her want to look at him all day. He was tall, about 6'0 or so. He had long brown hair and even darker eyes, he had the most wonderful tan she has ever seen and went well with his perfectly sculpted bones. He smiled at her though the smile never reached his eyes. She got the feeling this was going to turn out awful.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, you may let me in and let me talk to your mother."

"How... what do you want?"

"Kiaya dear, who is at the door?"

"I don't know mom, he hasn't said."

"There is a man at the door?" Bayle asked as she came in sight of the elegantly carved door.

"Yeah, this guy."

"Oh my god! What in the hell are you doing here? Kiaya get away from that man!"

"Oh come now, Bayle. You don't want Kiaya to get to know her own father?"

"Daddy?" Kiaya asked shocked.

"That's right and before you say anything Bayle I am not here to hurt anyone."

"You could have fooled me." Bayle said sarcastically.

Kiaya had a plan of her own and stood away from the door. She invited her 'fahter' inside and led him to the kitchen. Her mother was glaring at her all the way. She looked at her mother for understanding and kept trying to tell her to let her handle things. She told her father to sit down at the table and asked if he would like some coffee. He agreed and told her that he liked it black with two sugars. As Kiaya was getting the coffee Bayle sat down at the table and finished her breakfast, while taking a drink of her orange juice. She shot a few nasty looks at Jerod as he sat and watched his daughter for the first time in twenty years.

'_I can't believe how much she has grown since the last time I saw her. I must admit she is beautiful and quiet powerful. She would do my cause well. It shouldn't be hard to convince her to join my side though it might be a little difficult because I haven't been here for her all her life. I must come up with a plan and a good one at that.' _ Jerod thought smiling lightly.

"Right, here you go. Now I want some answers and I want them now. First of all I would like to know why in the hell you show up out of the blue and I want to know why you haven't even contacted me before now and I would also like to know why you expect me to accept you with open arms after you not caring enough to even be a dad to me for what like…. My whole life." Kiaya said finally taking a deep breath.

"I understand why you are angry but I have been a busy man."

"Yeah, busy killing people by my sources."

"Ah, you must be talking about the Taisho's. They are a troublesome lot. I will tell you that much and as for why I have not been here is simple, ask your mother."

"Mother, is there something I am missing or what?" Kiaya asked as she turned to her mother.

"I forbid him to get anywhere near you. I know how dangerous he is and I know he will eventually try to kill even you, his own flesh and blood."

"Bayle, that is a lie and you know it. I would never harm her. As you said she is my very own flesh and blood."

"You know what I am and what she therefore is. I know how you hunt your own kind and kill them mercilessly. You would therefore kill her and then kill yourself."

"You seem to know much about a man that you have not come in contact with in over eighteen years, Bayle."

"I know you and I know what you are like. People like you don't change, no matter how much time elapses, you Kiyoshi are a monster."

"You did not say that when we married dearest Bayle."

"I was a fool then and I can say this, the only thing good to come of our marriage is our daughter."

"She is a blessing indeed, which is why I have come to talk to her and might I add, I don't need you butting in where you are not concerned."

"Where I am not concerned you say? She is just as much my daughter as she is yours. She is even more my daughter since I have raised her, feed her, cared for her, and loved her. What can you say you have done for our daughter?"

"Uh, hello, you do realize I am still here right?"

"I am sorry my dear, we tend to get carried away when we get together. Now you see why our marriage did not last long. We can not agree on anything at all and always argue."

"I want to know why he is here mother."

"Of course, I know you do sweetheart but whatever he has to say to you can be said in front of me. He might be your father but that does not mean that I trust him to keep you safe. I hope you understand honey."

"Yeah, I understand mom."

"Right, to get straight to the point is this: I have been informed that the hellions have indeed tried to convince you to be on their side but my dear you do not know the entire story and I wish to rectify that. I what you to know the full truth of everything and if you have any qualms then you may decide then how to act but I wish you would first hear me out, let me tell you my side of the story before you pass judgment on your old man."

"I see point to your request and I will wait to pass my judgment but I may decide to take a few days to do so. If I do take a few days how will I be able to contact you?"

"I understand dear one. Do not worry about contacting me. I will come back to this house in three days if you so choose."

"That is fine and now if you would please tell me your side of the story."

"Well it all started when I was a boy really. I had two natural brothers. I was born what I was, I wasn't turned from anything. My father was pure Vampire, born to be a Vampire and mated/married a demon. Though she was a royal demon he gave her no consideration after he had his heir. I have two younger brothers that were killed by demons because the marriage to my mother pissed off a lot of people on both sides. The demons hated my father for 'putting a spell on her' and the Vampires hated my mother for 'working magic on him'. Either way they were both wrong. My father originally loved my mother but as time went by they started hating each other because of the feud it caused between our races. Therefore, when I was born, I was born a Vampire but with the ability to walk in broad daylight. I will not get into the boring detail of my childhood but know this: It was a hard one, full of challenges, full of hardships. That is when I met your mother, I was just in my early twenties but I knew I had found the woman for me. We went against everyone to marry but marry we did. Your mother soon fell pregnant and that is when things got bad. The Vampires decided to act before the Demons had a chance to so they attacked. They ended up killing several of my friends along with plenty of innocent humans but what your mother and I failed to tell you is that you had an older sister, Kikyou. She died in that battle and every since then I have vowed to get rid of every last one of my kind. I couldn't bear the thought of one of my girls dying in vain. I want to make them pay for what they did to our family. We would have made it through the hard times had it not been for those monstrous Vampires. Though some Demons teamed up with them and those Demons were the Taisho's. Though it was Toga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Toga no longer lives. I made sure of that by killing him that night. You and your mother barely escaped, that is when she forbade me to see you stating I would put you both in danger and I have to admit that it was true. I agreed to stay away as long as she agreed to let you get to know me when you were ready and by damn I think it is about time you learned of whom I was and who I am." He said with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I… I never realized it would hurt you so much not to see our daughter. You never took interest in her." Bayle stated truthfully.

"How could I not? She is my daughter Bayle and she needs to know the truth. Yes, I do kill my kind but it is for the best. I know what they have done and I am not sorry."

"I don't care what you say. I like them and that is all there is to it. I don't know what it is but I don't think I could hurt them, no matter what they did in the past. Don't you think it is about time to grow up and stop holding a grudge that happened so many years ago?"

"Kiaya you are wise beyond your years but this isn't just a grudge. I need revenge for what they have done to my family and I will get it, with or without your help."

"Well it looks like it will be without my help then. They have done me no wrong. I can't hurt someone because you say it is okay."

"I am sorry to hear that dear. It looks as if we will be fighting each other. I might have no choice but you do. You don't need to do this; just walk away and you might survive."

"Are you threatening her?! Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my home, threaten my baby and expect everything to go your way. I think not, get the hell out of my house."

"I will see you again Kiaya, you need to prepare yourself. I won't let those monsters go back to what they were." Kiyoshi stated as he got up and let himself out.

"Mother, I don't think I will be able to kill my father."

"My dearest one, no one said anything about killing him. He just needs to get his head straight. Now let us train."

"Right, I am ready to start."

_'I just hope she is ready for all that is to happen. She will get hurt but I hope in the end she finds what she is looking for.' _Bayle thought sadly.

With Kiyoshi

_'How am I supposed to be able to kill my daughter? I am not the monster people make me out to be, I just want to get revenge for my eldest daughter. She did not deserve to die at the hands of her kind and those of the Demons.' _He thought as he walked down the street. _'There has to be some way to convince her that it is the wisest choice not to help those bastards. They will eventually end up killing her, and her mother along with her cousin Lily. Then it will start all over again.'_ He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at him from the darkness.

With Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha

"Shouldn't we be sleeping bro? I mean I am a bit tired after all."

"Go to sleep then little brother. I have to prepare. Tonight is the night Kiaya is fully awakened to her natural form."

"O shit, your not kidding are you?"

"No waste of breath I am not kidding. It needs to be done and that is that."

"I am not a waste of breath and anyway does Bayle know?"

"Yes, she does know. She has known this way would come eventually."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Enter Jaken, what is it you need now?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I did ask you asked and watched the girl's home. I just saw The Hunter coming out of her house. He has been to see his daughter and he did not look pleased."

"Oh fucking hell! Not now, he shouldn't have seen her yet. What are we going to do about this brother?" Inuyasha asked tightly.

"We need to see her immediately. As soon as the sun goes down we go and see her."

"Alright by me, but the thing is… what is she going to do?"

"Well, it is simple. If The Hunter looked displeased then that obviously means he did not convince her to join his side, she is, therefore, in trouble."

With Bayle and Kiaya

"How am I doing mother?"

"Oh sweetheart you are doing just wonderful." Bayle stated as she watched her daughter control her demonic form. "You are beautiful, my sweet."

"Aw mom thanks. Can I go see what I look like now? We have been training all day, I have done well with my magic and I have learned to control my abilities."

"Yes Kiaya you may go now, you can have the rest of the day off. I can't believe you are such a fast learner, the perfect student."

"Thank you Mother. I love you." Kiaya said as she ran from the attic, they now used as a classroom.

Kiaya ran down the stairs and straight into the bathroom. She couldn't wait to see what she looked like. She was exhausted and wanted to soak in a nice hot bath before the boys came over. The first thing she did when she reached her destination was look in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was absolutely beautiful. Her dark brown hair had turned into a wonderful shade of the deepest blue she had ever seen, her skin had become pearlescent which had the most ethereal glow. That is when she noticed the navy blue markings on her cheeks; she also had an icy blue lining on her upper eyelids. Her fangs were dainty and as she looked at her hands she noticed that she had delicate but deadly looking claws. She also had the navy stripes on her wrists. Her eyes were startling, they were the weirdest shade she had ever seen… they changed colors constantly. They changed as she looked at herself, blue, green, gray, silver, violet but as she looked on they changed and stayed a blue violet color. She shrugged and ran herself a bath. She wanted to relax and that is what she will do.

Soon after her bath

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"I will get it honey, you sit there and relax, you have had a hard day."

"Can I stay this way mom?"

"Of course you can dear, be right back."

After a few minutes her mother returned and she noticed that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Cadee soon followed. She smiled at them as they looked at her with shock. They knew that she was Demon but damn, did she have to be so hot? Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence.

"You look… beautiful."

"Thank you." She said with a slight blush.

"Before you ask, yes her father did come to see her today. I can tell you knew something about it by the look on your face. I know what you need to do but I must ask you be gentle with her. It will be painful for the first few minutes and I don't want my baby in pain."

"Mother what do you mean? Will someone please tell me what she meant by that?"

"It is time for your awakening, time for your other half to come out and play." Sesshoumaru said playfully. "It will be painful but we will be here with you, right Inuyasha."

"Well yeah, it isn't like we would leave her alone, now is it?"

Sesshoumaru took Kiaya's hand and lead her to her room. He could tell where it was because of the scent it gave off. He opened the door for her and allowed her in. He told her to get comfortable and try not to scream. She looked a little scared but he quickly stopped that with a soft kiss. She relaxed almost immediately. He held her to his muscled body and bent down to her. He kissed her neck softly before biting into it. She squirmed at first but soon held completely still. She moaned and started to fill funny. Still he continued to drain her of her essence, which is when the pain kicked in. She screamed or tried to but when she tried she got more pain so she tried to hold it in. Finally, he had had enough and quickly restrained her. She started to kick and scream and struggle against him.

"I know it hurts and I am sorry but it must be done." He said as he comforted her.

It seemed like hours went by and yet he still held her. Soon the pain was gone and the transformation complete. She sighed as she relaxed; she looked up into the most handsome face and smiled. That smile alone took him by surprise.

"I want you to do me a favor." She said.

"Sure, anything you want."

"Kiss me."

**A/N:**

**Well that was that chapter done. Please let me know what you think and review. I would also like to point out this: If you have any ideas for this story or ANY of my stories, let me know. I am open to any suggestions and if I use them you will get the credit. Thanks again.**

**GoldenEyedGirl**


	4. Help!

Okay, I am asking for help! I am totally stuck. I updated InuTaisho's Daughter the other day and still no reviews. I have no idea which story to update next or how to get them started again... I hope you understand what I mean... I need some ideas. Of course, any and all ideas I use will be credited to the people who produce them :) I have been in such a slump lately that I have no idea how to get the hell out of it. Okay... so here is the news. I took a break from writing because I wasn't happy with what I was writing. In the meantime I have been having family troubles and concerns... blah blah blah. I live in England right now and my husband (who is British) decides that he wants us to move to the states in a few years... I am excited btw! So we are saving money and all that happy bull... he told his kids from his previous marriage and asked if they would miss him and those rotten... anyway, they said no... Believe it or not. I had a short bout of depression... which I gained weight and now feel like a whale...working that off...plus taking care of my daughter who is in the terrible two stage... cleaning and taking care of our tropical fish, among other things has kept me busy and now that I want to start writing again I have no idea where to start and/or which story to do it with. I feel completely unworthy to write because of all the fabulous readers. You all deserve a story worth your time and I just want to make sure you get that. I am open to any and all ideas, which include killing characters, making evil/good, odd pairings and such... Please let me know what you would like me to do... I am thinking about making them the stories you want to see... after each chapter I ask what you want... And then surprise you with one of your suggestions... credit goes to the winner... sounds fun to me... anyway let me know what ya'll want :)

GoldenEyedGirl


End file.
